5punkybeardsfandomcom-20200216-history
Terminal Velocity
Intro The first Eclipse Phase game played on the forum was designed to slowly introduce the players to the setting and rules of the system. Set during the Fall, it was intended as a one off game with temporary characters, although the players were given the option of converting any surviving characters into proper characters when the campaign started. Story The characters woke with no idea who or where they were. First to wake was Tiny, then Kurt, Edgar and Barry. They extracted themselves from roofs, kitchen floors and the toilet and found themselves in what appeared to be a suburban American house after some sort of house party. The only other person was a humanoid robot, mechanically producing tasteless omelettes. Occasionally the robot asks if they are a resident or guest of the house. The team have a brief conflab about their collective amnesia and lack of understanding of the situation, munch through a couple of the omelettes and take a swig of some left over champaign and orange juice. Nothing tastes of anything and they don't feel like they have eaten anything. They start to get suspicious about the situation, which is not helped by a strange feeling of deja vu that some of them are starting to feel. Edgar and Tiny venture outside, discovering a forcefield stopping them from wandering off which Tiny names "bouncy air". Then Barry finds a Dictaphone, with a recording on it: "Barry, its you. I mean, this is you, I am you Barry. I've not got much time before he gets in here, so I'll keep it brief. This isn't real. I don't know how long we have been here, but I know its looping, and its not real, thank god its not real, oh god...Shit, pull it together Barry! Right, the last couple of loops I've been putting this together. There was some sort of a glitch, only short, but it gave us back our memory for a second or two. Or I think it did, I don't know. I don't remember. Whatever, it gave me a second to make this. This program, its just a little macro, but it'll block the signal that's shutting out our memories. I think its working, I think, its all still blurry... just...by listening to this, you should be starting to get things back. I don't know why we are here, but god damn, you have to get out. Get us all out. I'm not sure we could go another go around without starting to lose it...oh god! OH GOD!" The recording cuts out, but not before they hear "Are you a resident/guest of this house?" At this point, Edgar brains the robo-chef with a champagne bottle. Barry uses the pause in the simulation that they are apparently trapped in to eject himself and his cohorts back into the real world, where they are met by their muses. The muses fill them in on what has been happening whilst they were trapped: Its the Fall. They are in the middle of it, its happening right now, and they are trapped on Earth. Not only that, it is the final days of the Fall, the mad last scrabble of the unlucky few still planetside when things started to go completely and ultimately wrong. They find themselves in Washington, and pick up a messy transmission from someone military sounding, giving vague instructions about a place for people to go when Frank, Tinys muse, gives them some bad news. Ok, worse news. For reasons unknown, America is nuking America. They have less than an hour before the whole place goes boom. TO BE CONTINUED! Category:Eclipse Phase